Bulletproof Heart- Killjoy Fanfiction
by hollowfirefly
Summary: When two Killjoys, Hollow Firefly and Stellar Zombie, meet up with the four Fabulous Killjoys, secrets are kept. Secrets are let out. And sometimes what you don't say is everything.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at Party and was so happy for him. I wanted to hug him but knew better. There were things needed to be fixed. And mended but right now. All was well. Until someone knocked on the door... But let me back up.

**Chapter 1**

"We've been walking for AGES!" Stellar Zombie complained. Hollow Firefly shot a stern glance at her. "Sorry. It's just we haven't taken a break since we kicked those wimpy BL/IND asses over at that used-to-be gas station!" Hollow continued ignoring Stellar's continuous complaints. "THAT WAS AN INVITATION TO STOP FOR A BREAK LUX!"

Hollow looked over at Stellar and stared at her and then after about 30 seconds Hollow said, "And I decline the invitation." Hollow smirked and kept walking. "Geez... when did we switch places. I'm usually the one with the stern "don't-fucking-mess-with-me" look, and you usually are the one complaining." Stellar paused. "Are you okay?"

Hollow replied with a faint whisper as if only wanting herself to hear it, "He said it was around here..."

Stellar sarcastically put her hand to her ear and leaned in towards Hollow and said with a smirk, "WHAT WAS THAT? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"THERE!" Hollow pointed out in the distance towards a faint faded dot on the horizon. "Oh yeah woohoo a diner. You know there's no food in there right? BL/IND took all the food. REMEMBER?" Stellar finished sarcastically. Hollow frowned. She started to cry. The constant voice in the back of her head nagging her telling her, _What the fuck Lux? Who do you think you are? Fabulous killjoys? Really? You will NEVER find them. Ever._

"Lux I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..." Stellar walked over to Hollow. "It's not... you... it's just..." Hollow continued to sob. Stellar just sat next to the fallen Hollow Firefly and was remembering how Hollow got her Killjoy name. Stellar started to laugh. The famous, heinous, contagious laugh that even BL/IND can't resist. Hollow hadn't heard that laugh since before BL/IND came. And even before them she barely laughed. It was truly special to hear that famous, heinous, contagious laugh. Hollow started to giggle, "What is it Blake?"

"Do you remember it? When you got your Killjoy name?" Hollow looked over at Stellar wide-eyed. Hollow looked a little happier with the memory of it which made Stellar happy. "We were 20 and were listening to Dr.D's channel and we were looking up at the stars like we did every night before we had to start moving around to find more food. You looked up and said to me 'I wanna be a Killjoy. Fight those assholes down and out to the very ground and below right into the pits of Hell.' I went to ask you about a name and as if reading my thoughts you said, 'You can be Stellar Zombie. Combining your love of astronomy with how you act every damn morning!' Stellar paused. She seemed to be reflecting on that night intently. Hollow didn't notice because she had her head resting on Stellar's shoulder with her eyes closed tight. "Then we couldn't figure your name out. We thought and thought and kept thinking for a week. Finally you said something to me. It was if I recall, 'If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, you can find out first hand what it's like to be me.' At that moment a firefly passed by and you watched that firefly for so long until it flew away and you had done it. That line and that firefly had made your name. You told me, 'I am hollow. Not in the non-feeling way like BL/IND but in the no common sense way. You get it? I am always not getting things and feeling stupid afterword! I mean Jesus I did it yesterday! And I bet fireflys are hollow. I mean they just aimlessly fly around not knowing that there's a world right now trying to torture and burn EVERY SINGLE ENTITY until we are all mush and completely bare. I am a hollow firefly. Aimlessly wandering around not giving a goddamn fuck about anything. You with me?' And from then on. You were Hollow Firefly."

Hollow hugged Stellar and not the awkward side-hug but a fullblown hug only TRUE best friends do. Stellar stood up and extended her hand towards Hollow. Hollow graciously took it and was pulled in a huge force. She literally flew half across Battery City! "JESUS FUCK!" Stellar started to laugh. Hollow looked at her and brushed her brown and green higlighted hair back behind out of her eyes. As they looked at each other Hollow saw Stellar's eyes open wide with horror. Hollow lost her grin and turned around and saw a car speeding towards them. The blind spots from the sunlight blinded them both and they dropped down to the ground and pulled they're ray guns out. Stellar had always been better at shooting. Hollow kind of just kept them both together and distracted everyone. She had a sense of humor that could piss the fuck off of everyone. Stellar just had... well.. "stellar" looks. (Pun intended.) She distracted everyone with that sinsiter smirk and gorgeous legs. Hollow wasn't what normal people deem gorgeous and came off strong but was an amazing person once you got pass the "get-the-fuck-away" attitude. Stellar always acted with a sense of togetherness and composure and no one had ever seen her when she was truly showing how broken she could be except Hollow. That's what made Hollow understand her.

The car sped towards them and they saw it start to slow right in front of them. Hollow held her breath and heard Stellar whimper slightly. A guy with bright red hair stepped out from the driver door and someone with piercings and tattoos stepped from the passenger door. Damn. Who are these guys? Hollow thought and she looked slightly at Stellar who she could tell was thinking the same thing. Then a man with a fro and another guy with shades covering his eyes came out from the right side of the back seat. Hollow held her breath a little longer when she saw the guy in shades. She could tell Stellar was eyeing the tattooed guy. The man with the fro had a ray gun in his hands, in fact, they all did. They stepped a couple steps closer to Hollow and Stellar. The red haired guy held his hand down to Stellar and said, "Need help up Killjoy?"

She looked at Hollow and mouthed something Hollow didn't get at first and then she realized. Party. Party Poison, the one and only, was standing right in front of her. They all were. All four Fabulous Killjoys. Kobra Kid was actually standing in front of her. She kept thinking how fucking GORGEOUS he was. Stellar took Party's hand and stood up. Kobra helped Hollow up and Hollow blacked out for a moment from standing too quickly. She lost her footing and fell, toppling over her feet. Hollow landed right on her ass. _Great impression Lux!_

"Well aren't you something?" Hollow hadn't realized that Kobra had knealt in front of her. She blushed, embarrased. He smirked and messily rubbed her hair showing the green streaks ever brighter. The green reflected the light that fireflys emit. Kobra fingered one of her green streaks and then looked her right in her blue eyes. They stared longily into each other's eyes. Kobra broke it off turning around remebering that there were other people there.

"Well everyone this is Stellar Zombie." Party pointed his thumb over at Stellar. She waved slightly. By this time Hollow was up and smoothing her yellow jeans that had crumpled when she fell. Stellar looked at her and gave a two thumbs up. Hollow blushed, shook her head, and mouthed back, _Never gonna happen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hollow nor Stellar could believe it. They had REALLY met the Fabulous Killjoys. It was what Hollow had been looking for and it had happened. She wanted to stay with them but she didn't want to ask. She may be rude in humor but she wasn't ALWAYS rude.

"Hey! Do you guys have a place to stay?" Party Poison asked Stellar and Hollow, but it was mostly directed towards Stellar. Stellar didn't have to ask Hollow. She knew her best friend too well to know the answer. "No... we've been walking for AGES!" Hollow laughed at the slight inside joke that had been implied. Kobra looked over at Hollow. Hollow was too focused on Party and Stellar to notice Kobra mouth something to Fun Ghoul.

"Well we have an extra bed. You guys could stay with us. We were just on our way back from whipping some BL/IND ass. Whadaya say?" Hollow and Stellar looked at each other and both said at the same exact time, "HELLS YEAH!"

They walked into the diner and followed Party Poison and the other three down the stairs. And down the stairs. And down more stairs. Until they met their goal. Hollow held her breath but not for long because she was so out of breath. Stellar smiled wide from ear to ear as if she had just found crack or something. Ghoul opened his arms wide and started to walk backwards signifying the home of theirs. Their humble abode filled with more BL/IND food than Korse could eat in a year. Ghoul walked to the point where he fell backward over the couch, flipped over himself and landed right on his butt on the coffee table. Stellar erupted into her famous, heinous, contagious laugh and everyone looked at her and she blushed awkwardly and seemed to mutter a faint "What?" and that's when everyone erupted into laughter. Even Ghoul. Ghoul went to stand up after everyone had settled down a bit. "Aw fuck-damn-crap-shit-muffins!" He held his backside like his life depended on it. This didn't leave everyone calm for long. Soon everyone was on the floor laughing. Jet Star even pissed himself.

"Okay I think that's enough guys." Kobra tried to say but couldn't help but start laughing again. But now everyone had gotten quiet and he was the only one laughing. Hollow looked at him and sarcastically said, "What's so funny Kobra? I know there's no mirror round here." Kobra started to laugh even more. Party gave Hollow a dirty glare but not the mean kinda dirty glare. It was more of a "hey-that-was-mean-what-the-hell" dirty glare. Hollow frowned and then Party looked over at Kobra who had finally composed himself. Ghoul suggested that they all go get settled and ready to hit the hay. He described it as "fucking out of my mind exhausted to the point in which I flip myself over a couch". They all took the suggestion quickly and went off to their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A FORTNIGHT LATER**

Fun Ghoul and Stellar Zombie

"HEY STELLAR!" Ghoul shouted as he ran out of the bathroom carrying his shirt. Stellar turned around and called back, "WHAT?" She continued to walk into the room that Party had given her and Hollow. _Where was Hollow?_, Stellar thought. Fun Ghoul ran up catching up with her in her room. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. "I just wanted to talk to you. Get to know you." Stellar eyed him suspiciously Then she said with a sense of humor, "AH I get it. Okay well not tonight Ghoul I just got here. Maybe tomorrow. It's a little tiring and walking all day has killed me!" She fell onto her bed, arms flailed. Ghoul sat next to her legs hanging off the side. She looked up at him. They looked at each other for a bit.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway." Ghoul got up and headed towards the door. "Ghoul wait!" Ghoul paused and looked back at Stellar. "Well I'm not in the mood tonight either." He went out the room closing the door as he left. Shit, Stellar thought. I ruined it. He's so beautiful and my first impression fucking SUCKED! She turned herself over and screamed into her pillow smacking the fluff out of the damn unclothed pillow.

Party Poison and Hollow Firefly

Hollow Firefly saw Party head towards the staircase. She went to follow him and apologize but couldn't find where he went. _There_, She thought. Hollow saw Party sitting on the disheveled staircase. She could tell he was thinking. Thinking about something important.

"Hey Party." Party looked up and sneered when he saw who it was. Hollow ignored it and went and sat next to him on the staircase.

"I'm sorry Party. I didn't mean it like that. I just... come off too strong all the time. I know it's a problem and I'm trying to work on it. I am! And I want you to know I meant no harm when I said that. Really, truly. I just-" Party raised his hand cutting Hollow off.

"It's cool. Really. Just... be quiet for a minute." He sat with his head clasped between his hands. After a few minutes, "I'm sorry I acted that way with you Hollow but when Kobra and I... Aw forget it..."

Hollow wanted to hear more. She didn't want to nose into Party and Kobra's business but... he was interesting. THEY were interesting. "Party what is it? You should get it off your chest. And who better with than a complete stranger?" Party looked up at Hollow and managed a weak, yet real smile. Hollow wrapped her arm around him and said, "There's a whole world of Killjoys out there. And let me tell you that I am THE BEST at listening." She smiled down at him because even sitting her 5'9 was no match for his 5'4. Party began. He didn't tell her everything but she was right, it was nice to get it off his chest. To tell someone his before BL/IND story and for them to laugh, to cry, to smile, to relate, to know what it's like. He loved Hollow. Not in a "let's-get-together" way but in a sisterly way. He wanted Hollow and Stellar to stay. He didn't think he could stand to see them go.

"REALLY? YOU WERE MCR! HOLY CRAP!" Hollow smiled so wide to the point where she couldn't smile anymore without getting stuck with a clown face. Clowns. She fucking HATED clowns. More than she hated BL/IND. Yeah, that much!

"Yeah! Were you ever at a show?" Hollow frowned. "I wish..." She answered. "Me and Stellar." Party hugged Hollow. "That's okay. I bet you can see one." Hollow looked over at Party. "Your not SERIOUS?" Hollow hiccuped a laugh. Party raised his eyebrows and said, "How 'bout you go get some sleep. Huh?" Hollow nodded and headed over to Kobra's room not knowing that Party was heading towards Stellar's room walking right past Ghoul as he left.

Party Poison and Stellar Zombie

"Knock knock." Party lightly tapped on the door that was nearly falling off its hinges. "What?" Stellar rolled over and looked up at who was in the doorway. "Oh..." She corrected herself. "Hey there Party." He walked in almost as if cautiously approaching a beast. He could tell she wasn't in a good mood. _Well_ _who the fuck is anymore_, he thought. "How are you?" He laid down next to her.

"Fine." Stellar looked over at him and he raised his eyebrows. She knew he could tell right through her. "I kinda was mean to Ghoul and now he's mad at me and I feel like horse-shit." Party opened his eyes wide. "Wow..." He said. Party was speechless. _You don't EVER want Ghoul mad at you. EVER!_ Party looked over at Stellar who he figured was reading him like a scripture in a bathroom stall. He took her hand.

"It's gonna be okay. Promise." He tried to think of something to get her mind off this. He loved her. Party didn't like to fall in love. He always ended up being rejected and stepped on. But he loved her and was hoping she felt the same way.

"And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me, for all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me..." He started to sing one of those old songs that he hadn't sung in years straight to her.

Stellar looked up at Party and realized, "Oh my god. It's you."

Kobra Kid and Hollow Firefly

Kobra's and Party's room was filled with old memorabilia It was like a museum neatly arranged in a way that only a true nerd could understand. Comic books, posters, etc. lined the room. All the things that they had stolen and found and been able to conjure and find in the aftermath of the bomb. Hollow understood it. When she walked in she hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Hollow heard Kobra's voice loud and clear through the thin, cracking make-shift door.

"It's Hollow. May I come in?" Kobra immediately answered, "Yeah. Sure." Hollow slowly opened the door until she realized it was stuck. She pushed and pulled and pried and could see slightly Kobra was reading one of the old comic books. It had tattered, yellow pages that you would almost never want to touch afraid of ripping the pages or smudging the ink.

Kobra got up to come help her. He pulled it up and out, gracefully as if he had been doing it his whole life. Hollow blew a strand of hair out of her face and saw Kobra smirk slightly. "Well that was an adventure!" Hollow cracked her knuckles and put her hands down at her sides. "Do you wanna sit?" Kobra motioned to the bed. _I wanna do more than sit,_ she thought. She smirked at her own thought. "What?" Kobra looked at her. "What? C'mon tell me!" He jumped up and down like a kid.

'Nothing. I was just... thinking." They was a slight awkward pause. "I came to apologize." She continued. "It was wrong for me to be that sarcastically rude and I'm sorry." Kobra waved her off. "It doesn't matter. Party is just... really protective. Don't worry about it." He laughed and smiled, looking down. "You're actually really funny." He smiled up at her. Hollow blushed uncontrollably. _KEEP IT COOL! KEEP IT COOL!,_ Hollow kept playing over and over in her head.

"Anyway, I was wondering something..." Kobra went to ask and before he could Hollow was up and in the bathroom. Kobra looked up from where he was looking down at his hands and saw she was gone. He went to go find her and found her heaving into the toilet. Just as he walked in to go comfort her and pull her hair back, she stopped. She wiped her mouth off and looked up at him. He could see pain emanate from her eyes as she fiddled with her hands. Hollow looked up longingly and stared at Kobra. Kobra found her eyes once again and heightened his hand up to her cheek. He wiped tears away but as if waking her up, Hollow stood up and walked out without a word. _What the hell Hollow?_, Both Hollow and Kobra thought at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hollow Firefly woke up on the floor of the room that her and Stellar were staying in. Stellar Zombie woke up at the same time to find Party had already gotten up. She looked around the room and saw Hollow lying on the floor just waking up. They looked at each other and Stellar asked, "When did you get in last night?" Hollow went to lean up and felt a pain protrude through her gut. She remembered a bathroom. Vomit. _Kobra_. "Oh god." Hollow thought out loud in a low breath. She got herself up painstakingly and ran out. She needed to find Kobra. Apologize. Talk to. She needed to fucking DO SOMETHING. What she saw though was all four Fabulous Killjoys, 2 with electric guitars, one with a bass guitar, and another adjusting the microphone to his height. Hollow slowly backed up and sauntered back into her room.

"Okay. Go look out the door Blake." Hollow wasn't looking at her. More like off to the side of her as if in thought. Stellar went to say something but before she could Hollow cut her off with a "GO!". Stellar hurridly got up and went to investigate whatever it was Hollow was so worried about. But just as she looked out, Party started to sing.

_Gravity_  
_Don't mean too much to me_  
_I'm who I've got to be_  
_These pigs are after me, after you_  
_Run away, like it was yesterday_  
_And we could run away_  
_If we could run away_  
_Run away, from here_

The guitars erupted into riffs, chords, and more while Party jammed along and happened to catch Stellar's eye. Stellar quickly turned back into the room, shutting the door and her instinct told her to scream. Which is exactly what she did.

"HOLY FUCK!" Stellar screamed. Hollow looked over at her with her big blue eyes shining bright through the red around her eyes from being sick and crying. Hollow smiled and for a small moment forgot about the previous night.

They both slowly walked out and Hollow slightly caught Kobra's eye but he went back to looking down at his bass. Stellar started to dance up and down to the music as Hollow leaned up against the wall soaking in the music and moment. Finally the song ended and Hollow was smiling so wide. She couldn't help herself! She looked over at Stellar who was out of breath from jumping crazily up and down. Fun Ghoul wrapped his guitar around and off his bare shoulder. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt for he was too excited with the prospect of playing his guitar in front of an audience, no matter how big. He ran up to Stellar and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. His way of apologizing. Of forgiving her for the night before. Ghoul let her down slowly and patted her hair down.

"You're what I see when I look at the night sky." Ghoul tilted his head and planted his lips, ever so lightly, on hers. She leaned into the kiss after hesitating from the surprise. Stellar knew what she wanted. She wanted Fun Ghoul.

Hollow was blown away. _Where the fuck did that come from?_, Hollow thought. She looked over at Party who was biting his nails in jealousy. She had no idea why he acted that way but could tell he was jealous of Ghoul and Stellar. She saw Kobra was staring right at her. When would she tell him?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hollow was in the bathroom. Again. She knew it was back. This disease eating away at her blood, her body, her soul. When she was finished puking her goddamn guts out, she hesitantly walked into Kobra's room.

"Kobra?" He was reading another comic book. Maybe it was like de ja vu. Maybe she had a second chance. He looked up at her and saw a pain in his eyes she had never seen before. _Damn it, I hope I didn't cause that. And I'm about to cause more._ Kobra raised his eyebrows as if asking her what she wanted. _You Kobra. Can't you see that? All I want is you._

"I just wanted to tell you something. Explain for yesterday." Hollow paused. "Damn, all that's happened in the past few days. I fell..." She was caught off guard when Kobra sprung from his bed, clasped her head into the palms of his head and kissed her. A shy, solemn, beautiful kiss that she wanted. Hollow wanted Kobra more than she wanted to kill Korse. She was in love with him. The kiss had sealed the love in her soul with a key, never to be open by another soul.

They both broke away for air and she just blurted out what she needed to say. Hollow had worked the courage up from that kiss. That beautiful kiss...

"I have leukemia." Hollow looked up at Kobra, who's face was instantly covered in tears.

Ghoul was being pushed by Party. He could feel tension rise up from the heart of Party and seep into the soul of Ghoul. _Well not everyone can be lucky you little bastard,_ Ghoul thought. He didn't want to be mad at Party. Party was his best friend. But who does he think he is? Stellar wants me. And that's that.

Ghoul was pacing in front of the bathroom. He really needed to shit. Not in a way to escape. No, not at all. The sarcasm never left his bones or any of the Killjoys really. BL/IND could take EVERYTHING, but as long as no meds hit them, the sarcasm was endless.

"GHOUL!" Ghoul turned around to see Stellar running at him, a huge smile painted on her face. No not painted. It was real. A smile he doubted Party could procure. That smile was a GHOUL smile.

Ghoul caught her in his arms as she leapt onto his body and wrapped her legs tightly around his body. He held onto her like his life depended on it. Technically it did. Ghoul knew the minute he let her go, for any reason, Party would snatch her up. Just like that. He was always the best at taking the girls for his own. He loved Party, but it was a little... unfair. Ghoul couldn't let this one go. Not now. Not EVER.

"What is it babe?" Stellar kissed him. Kissed him hard. She bit his top lip and then sucked on his bottom one. Stellar nagged him on and on. Ghoul started to worry about someone catching them until he realized he was in front of a bathroom. But then he remembered. SOMEONE WAS IN THERE! Ghoul heard a toilet flush and Stellar seemed to hear it to for she jumped off him and stood up against the wall, one foot on the wall to hold her up. Ghoul was afraid Party would walk out and see them flustered. Party was smart, no doubt. He knew he would get it.

Jet Star walked out and instantly felt awkward when he saw Stellar up against the wall and Ghoul pacing in front of the bathroom. "What the fuck?" Jet said but he didn't stick around for the answer. He continued to his room contemplating what the hell just happened. Ghoul ran into the bathroom. He REALLY need to shit now. As he sat on the toilet Ghoul saw Stellar peek her way in and lock the door. She sat on top of him, legs wrapped around him. As his pee was just finished, he became hard wanting only what lay before him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Party woke up not knowing that he had been asleep. He looked around trying to find what had woken him up and saw nothing until he looked over at the other bed. Kobra's bed. He saw Kobra there, but not just Kobra. Hollow was there too. Kobra was crying and neither him nor Hollow saw Party awake.

"Hollow... what do we do? Korse and BL/IND have taken everything away... even medicine. They took even just fucking common cold shit away!" Hollow started to sob. She couldn't contain herself. What was she going to do? That question had lingered ever since pre-boom when she found out her leukemia had come back. But once the bomb went off she didn't have to worry about it all the time. She had more important things to worry about. Like Stellar.

Kobra took her hand and puhed it lightly against his lips. Hollow leaned into him and pushed him into lying down on his bed. She layed her head down onto his chest and felt his light breathing push her up and down, up or down. Hollow loved him and felt tears stream down her face. Not in a sobbing way but she was crying silently and needed him. She loved him so much. More than life itself.

"The leukemia won't win. Trust me." Kobra finished with a kiss on Hollow's head. Party gasped and then regretted it immediatly when he saw Hollow and Kobra's heads shoot up and over to look at who was intruding on their intimate conversation.

"I...uh...um...didn't mean to..." Party stammered away not knowing what to say. Hollow was petrified from the facts Party might have heard. "Party, how much did you hear?" Kobra asked intently.

Party looked over at Hollow completely ignoring Kobra's question. "You have leukemia?" Party let out the question in a soft whisper barely audible to the human ear. "Party I was planning on telling all of you when I could but I wanted you all together when I did and..." Hollow talked fast to explain it all trying to get it all in. Party cut her off with the wave of his hand. Like he seemed to always do. "Hollow I know you're scared. And you as well Kobra." Then Party looked over at Kobra. Party continued, "I know a place that Korse hides medicines that he is trying to test to help cure those with cancer. We could try to sneak in and get the leukemia cure but it would be really hard to get past the guards that guard that area."

"Anything Party! Please... Anything..." Kobra whimpered. He needed her to be saved in some way.

"Well then, that's settled. I'll talk to Jet, Kobra you talk to Ghoul, and Hollow you talk to Stellar. We leave at daybreak." At the mention of Ghoul's name Party hesitated. Hollow didn't know where to start to talk to Stellar? How would Stellar take it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Party Poison and Jet Star**

Party Poison was slowly walking, contemplating over Hollow's disease. _What was she gonna do? She would die without the medication from BL/IND._ Party thought. He had to find it and get them all out safely. But what if someone dies for Hollow? Won't she feel she's the one to blame? Party couldn't do that to her. Ever. At that moment he realized he was pacing right in front of Jet's doorway. And the door was OPEN! He looked into Jet's room and saw Jet staring up at him over his guitar with a "what-the-fuck" face. And then Jet literally said, "What the fuck?"

"Umm... I was umm... Contemplating..." Party stammered on as if he were on stage NOT DRUNK! Party looked around and since he had to talk to Jet anyway he walked in and sat on Fun Ghoul's bed. _What if they have already had sex in this bed?,_ Party pushed the thought away.

Party started to explain everything to Jet and Jet nodded and said "Ok" here and there but was too busy looking at his guitar. Party was furious. "DO YOU EVEN CARE?" Jet looked up and angry said, "What the hell man? I was listening but I was so fucking sad I needed to play my guitar to help me deal. Don't you remember that feeling?" Party was struck back. Doesn't he? Party was speechless he started to walk away but had to turn back and he said to Jet, "I remember it. But feeling is so hard to do in an unfeeling world. As much as people tell you to be yourself. It's so fucking hard." Party walked away not even hearing Jet as he shut the door behind him.

**Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul**

Kobra was waiting at the stairs hoping Ghoul would walk by and see him so it wouldn't be so awkward for Kobra to randomly walk in on Ghoul. Kobra figured he was ya-know... doing stuff.. So he didn't want to INTRUDE. Kobra waited. And waited. And waited some more. He was probably having a hemorrhoid in the process of procreation. Oh the joy in the natural world. What screwed up beings can come from something so terrifically made to be perfect? Humans suck. BL/IND sucks. The only good things were love and sex. Like what the fuck? And music. _Music is the best_, Kobra thought. _And fucking Hollow_, He thought. WAIT! He hadn't ever. Did he want to so soon? He wasn't sure. He hadn't cum in fucking forever. Kobra was FUCKING ready.

At that moment Ghoul was sneaking out of the bathroom avoiding the gaze of any lingering eyes. Ghoul was walking towards the stairwell. _Exactly as planned_, Kobra thought. _Now to turn on the charm._ He started sobbing. "KOBRA what happened?" Ghoul ran over and sat on Kobra's lap.

"Hollow... leukemia... Party.. knows... wants to... find the cure in BL/IND." Kobra answered in between sobs and breaths. Ghoul was shocked and stunned. He didn't really know Hollow but if she's friends with Stellar, she's gotta be something. Stellar with her big brown puppy dog eyes and her suave smile. Stellar with her turquiose pants and navy blue tattoo shoes. Stellar with her bright red Party hair and black streaks that stick out as her real hair color. Stellar with her famous, heinous, contagious laugh that makes him swoon when he hears it. Stellar with her amazing and beautiful self. He had spaced out as Kobra had been talking. He wrapped his arm around Kobra and said, "Let's do this man. No matter what it takes." Kobra looked up at him and for the first time in forever, his eyes showed hope.

**Hollow Firefly and Stellar Zombie**

Stellar walked out of the bathroom smoothing her turquoise pants as she walked out. She looked at her feet when she ran right into Hollow who was on her way to the living area. "My bad... sorry." Hollow looked startled. "Oh.. uh... hi." Hollow kept walking with a cup of coffee she stole from the "kitchen" area. Stellar followed her over and hoped Ghoul had gotten out of the bathroom safely and that no one saw. But in the end, she didn't care all that much. Party could deal. She loved Party but... it wasn't the same kind of love. Hollow sat on the couch and started to cry, _just like with everything_, Stellar thought.

"Stellar I have to tell you something." Stellar sighed and sat down next to Hollow. _Did she hear us in the bathroom?_, Stellar thought. "What is it Hollow?" Even Stellar could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Hollow ignored it because she had dealt with it for years. "I need to tell you something that I haven't told you and it's really hard to say and I don't know how to say it and..." Hollow ran out of breath and started to sob. "Hollow I love you but you need to cut the crap and get to the chase."

Hollow looked over at her broken. "I have fucking leukemia. But your fuck buddies are more important aren't they?" Hollow got up and stormed off slamming her bedroom door to sob in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hello. My name is Stellar Zombie. The world ended and now I'm stuck with a cry-baby, a love-sick puppy, and a hot smokin tattoo freak who is absolutely SEXY! Anyway welcome to my journal. We have to go now to get fucking medicine for fucking Hollow- I mean Cry-baby. Whatever Ghoul's gonna be there and that's all that matters and the best part? Maybe we can video-tape it in the closet and shove it down Korse's ass! That way he knows two sexy beasts video-taped the action and h won't ever be able to watch it! HA! Anyway... wish me luck journal in dealing with constant torture.

-Stellar Zombie

Party was stuffing the bags with water, candy bars, and ray guns. The three essential needs for a BL/IND intrustion. It was daybreak and the sun was barely peeking over the hills of a California landscape. Party loved it at this time. He was a heavy sleeper but when he woke up early he loved looking out into the landscape. The landscape reminded him of Stellar. Stellar was just as Stellar as the California landscape. The world could revolve around her and no one would care.

Kobra walked out cararying the radio. It was playing on Dr. D's channel. Party looked over at Kobra and leaned against the "kitchen" counter. "Hey bro!" Kobra was all happy smiles but Party could see he was dying from the fact that he didn't know, couldn't tell, Hollow's fate. "Hey Kobra. Any news?" Kobra shook his head no. Kobra now sat atop the counter biting his nails, listening intently to whatever Dr. D said. The Boss Man was continously playing music making no mention of the Fabulous Killjoys upcoming raid. That was good in a sense, Party didn't want anyone to find out and rat somehow. Damn spies. Better not be any out there mofos!

Party snapped out of it when he saw Ghoul and Stellar walk out together strapping each others ray guns to each other. _Awww how cute? We have our only little couple in the group... Ain't that sweet?,_ Party thought. But then he thought about Kobra and Hollow. "Well at least they love each other..." Party murmured under his breath. Kobra seemed to hear him because he looked up with a quizzical look on his face. Not noticing Ghoul and Stellar, Kobra said, "Party it'll be okay man. Don't worry about it. She'll come around." Stellar walked in then and asked, "What? Who?" Party just shook his head and ignored it all as if nothing happened.

Stellar suspicously blew it off still curious about what was going on in Party's head. _YOU, YOU DUMBASS!_, Stellar thought. Ghoul... Ghoul... Ghoul... Keep replaying it and it'll be okay.

Hollow came out then sucking in through her nose trying to keep the snot from dripping out. "Hollow do you need a hanky?" Ghoul joked. Hollow somberly shook her head no and continued on her way. As she struggled to get her ray gun in its holster she tripped over herself and fell, catching herself on the counter near Kobra. Kobra helped her stand up and then dropped down to the floor. Swooping her up in a princess hold he carried her to the car and lightly pecked her forehead. She leaned her head into the kiss.

Kobra walked back into the diner. "Hey bro we ready?" Party nodded and said, "Go get Ghoul and Stellar." Kobra looked over at him and went to go find them. He heard moans coming from behind Ghoul's bedroom door. _OH SHIT!_, Kobra thought. He slowly opened the door. They really needed to go and Kobra wanted to save Hollow, even if it meant finding Ghoul's erection and Stellar's orgasm. Kobra walked in and just as he expected.

"UHHH!"

Kobra screamed, "SHUT UP AND GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

The Fabulous Killjoys drove, heading west towards the lair of Dr. Death Defying. They needed to talk to Dr. D about what safe-houses they needed to head towards. The awkward silence ensued and the only thing being heard was Jet in the front seat shuffling around uncomfortably and Hollow's loud breathing as she slept on Kobra's shoulder, clearly happy from the presence of Kobra Kid.

Ghoul looked out the window avoiding any gaze of Party's "lingering" eyes. Stellar and Ghoul separate from each other in the middle of the car clearly avoiding EACH OTHER'S gazes so as not to provoke a fight. Party just drove and drove and drove. He didn't want to talk to anyone except Hollow who didn't want to talk to anyone except Kobra. Life was so fucking confusing all the time. Party knew the dip turning into Dr. D's lair was coming up soon. _Aw fuck_, Party thought. A group of Dracs up the way. "SHIT!" Party called waking everyone out of their traces an plain waking Hollow up. Jet Star literally flew across the car and ended up even more uncomfortable than before.

Ghoul coldly answered with a "WHAT THE FUCK?" Stellar started to laugh as usual in awkward situations. The famous, heinous, contagious laugh that no one could reproduce. Not even David Fucking Bowie. Party was pissed now. "SHUT UP AND LOOK OVER IN FRONT OF YOU!" Stellar kept laughing but looked up and suddenly stopped. "Shit..." Stellar muttered under her breath in a slow painful breath. Hollow woke up to the sound of the commotion by this time Party had pulled over.

"Get your asses out and whip theirs." Party said quietly. Ghoul jumped out ecstatically "FUCK YES! IMA KICK THEM LITTLE DRAC MOTHERFUCKERS!" Stellar started to laugh again. Ghoul couldn't resist. He walked over and wrapped one arm around her, holding his ray gun in the other hand, and planted a soft, passionate kiss on her lips imprinting a lifetime of holding back now taken apart by one beautiful girl. Party looked behind him and saw her and Ghoul. _Why can't I kiss like that?_, Party thought. He frowned at the thought, for it reminded him of his childhood. All those cruel mean words like F-A-G and M-O-F-O. He thought Stellar would be different but in the end he knew nothing would ever change. Not even after the bomb.

The Dracs were gaining on them. Ghoul slowly, but casually started to walk towards them with his ray gun pointed towards the masked group. Stellar was walking behind Ghoul, watching his back to make sure no motherheffer touched her baby. Ghoul killed them one by one, all the ones on the right at least. Party killed all the ones on the left. Slow painful deaths were not Party's style. Ghoul was too cruel he had always thought. He looked over at that moment and saw Ghoul snap a Drac neck in half, blood pouring out.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation_  
_Send you roses when they think you need to smile_  
_I can't control myself because I don't know how_  
_And they love me for it honestly_  
_I'll be here for a while._

Party realized he had thought his song out loud. The music had helped him kill all the Dracs and he looked across the expanse and saw no Dracs left to be seen by the naked eye. At that moment he felt a rush of blood to the head when Kobra jumped on his back collapsing himself into a massive bear hug. More like BRO hug. Stellar walked back to the car in a massive wave of rage. She didn't know why. She had a life, friends, sex, love. But she didn't want to be around it all. Not like that. She was sick. Nausea overpowered her. _Fucking contagious leukemia_, She knew it wasn't but she laughed at her joke a bit. Stellar vomited. Right there in the coarse sand, behind the car. She hid it there, thank god. Nobody saw her. She looked up and out through one of the car windows and wiped her mouth off. There she locked eyes, 20 feet away, with Party. Party's eyes showed pain, loss, and heartbreak. Had she caused that? Stellar loved Ghoul. Or did she? The endless questions were interrupted when she saw, more like heard, Hollow loudly shuffling around the corner of the car.

"Not very quiet are we?" Stellar inquired slightly sarcastic. Hollow looked over and vomited. "I JUST FUCKING DID THAT! NO NEED TO COPY!" Stellar shouted. Hollow looked up and Stellar was shocked to see what was in her eyes. No longer sorrow and tears. Now it was hate and rage steaming from the eyes of the lesser and weaker. Hollow got up wiped her mouth and spat at the soles of Stellar's bright neon blue converse. Hollow turned around and went to head back to Kobra.

Party walked over to Hollow and took her into a bear hug leaning in towards the hug. He needed a hug from someone. Not a fun hug. A REAL hug. Hollow was sceptical. She loved Party, like a brother. But she felt like what she did around him was hurting someone else. She always felt like she was hurting someone. And she REALLY wanted to hurt Stellar right now. Not really. Hollow was just overly pissed. Why couldn't she just move on from the past?

_"Hakuna Matata_  
_It means no worries for the rest of your days_  
_It's our problem free_  
_Philospophy_  
_Hakuna Matata"_

Hollow started to sing and one by one everyone joined in, including Jet Star. She realized though that Stellar was sitting in the car with a blank expression pasted away on her face.

"C'mon guys. Let's head to Dr. D now that this diversion has been taken care of!" Party screamed, pointing his gun in the air. Stellar could see from the car as Party lead the gang towards where she sat. _No. Not now. I CANNOT deal with this right now,_ Stellar thought. She leaned against her window on the left hand side and fell asleep trying to imagine Ghoul's face as he let go of that kiss, which seemed so far away from now. But all that entered her mind was what happened and Party being the one doing it.

Soon the whole gang arrived ragged and torn, at Dr. D's diner. Kobra walked in carrying Hollow and set her down on the couch that ususally was occupied, but was completely empty at the moment. Kobra went to the nearby chair, collapsed, and slept instantly. Snores erupted from his concave mouth. Party and Jet came in last trailing behind Stellar and Ghoul, as usual. _My lover is Jet_, Party thought. Party started to laugh. He doubled over, dropping bags of food and water, gasping for a breath of air. Ghoul looked behind and sneered. He turned back around and headed upstairs to see the available rooms. Meanwhile Stellar had crashed into the other chair opposite Kobra and Jet was staring blankly at the dying Party, who couldn't stop laughing. Party looked up, giggled, and tried to gain composure. Failing miserubly, Party started again and at that moment Dr. D rolled himself in. Calmly, he looked down at the troubled Party, clearly a Party who needed some rest.

"Hey Party, you need some fucking rest man. Go on upstairs and take a nap. Got it?" Party, not saying a word but continuing to laugh, walked upstairs and walked into an empty room. Or what he thought was empty.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ghoul turned around to the sound of the creaking door opening behind him. He looked around behind his shoulder and saw Party walking in with a huge smile on his face. Their eyes locked for a moment and then Party ran up to Ghoul and pinned him down on the bed.

"WHERE THE FUCK?!" Ghoul shouted loud enough where those downstairs could hear him hopefully. Party glared down on him and all he said was, "Never underestimate me buddy. Got it?" Party lifted him and smacked him on the bed again. "GOT IT?" He said a bit louder. More like A LOT louder. Ghoul didn't nod, for he didn't agree. "Listen buddy she's mine so you need to stay the fuck away." Ghoul pushed him off and Party flew. His grip on Ghoul had gotten loose from the shock of Ghoul's conformity.

Party exited and went into another room slamming the door. With all that had happened just then, he couldn't fall asleep without jolting back awake again.

Stellar awoke and looked outside the window. The sun was completely down, no light to be seen. She saw clouds pass with no stars to be seen in the sky. Stellar was cold, she realized. She went to go get a blanket and then saw Ghoul sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette, looking out on the night sky. Stellar looked around and walked out into the freezing cold. She had her orange tank top on and started to rub her hands and arms together. She looked down at her wrists and thought to herself, _Thank God you're gone_. She stood behind Ghoul's chair.

"Hey Stellar." Ghoul looked down at his hands and said no more. Stellar walked around and sat in the chair next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ghoul nodded. Stellar went over to him and sat on top of him.

"STELLAR! Get off!" Ghoul pushed her off. She stumbled back stunned. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Stellar started to mutter, stumbling over her words. Ghoul jumped up, pacing in front of the doorway.

"Party's in love with you. More than you think he is. And I mean I love you too but..." He paused as if wanting her to respond. Stellar didn't take the chance. "I want this to be real. Tomorrow what we're doing for Hollow, it's real. It means something! This. What we're doing! ALL THE FUCKING SEX! It's great, really, but it's not real." Ghoul sounded drunk. He stumbled, paused, and took breaths in and out. Stellar didn't want to be around this. Not again. "Not again... please not again..." Stellar raced off and up through the house. She climbed the stairs hearing Ghoul shout up at her. She locked herself in a nearby room. She turned to see Party asleep. Stellar started to cry. She hadn't cried in years, ever since she was 5 and she broke an arm. She fell, sliding down the bedroom door. Stellar clasped her head in her hands wishing to go back to normal. Back in the days of old.

_And they found you on the bathroom floor._  
_I miss you, I miss you_  
_Sooooo bad._  
_And the collision of your kiss_  
_That made it so hard._

Stellar sang that far ago song in her head as she fell asleep crying.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE PART WITH STELLAR TELLING PARTY HER STORY WAS WRITTEN BY MY FRIEND.**

**Chapter 10**

What had he done? Ghoul sat in his chair out on the wooded patio smoking a new cigarette he had taken from the stash Dr. D had. He laced his fingers over and around the cigarette. Feeling it over and over like a tick. He was drunk. He knew that. But why had he taken it out on Stellar? She didn't deserve that. But Ghoul was so MAD! Why did everything she did have to be sexual? He loved her but it wasn't worth it. Was it? He felt down to his pants. His whole member was quivering at the thought of Stellar's body. He moved his hand up and down moving in and out, imagining Stellar grinding on him. He pushed and pulled, rubbing it as his whole member got harder and harder and then, "Uh." He moaned. Ghoul fell back in his chair his pants still unzipped. He started to laugh. He was so fricken drunk. But then it hit him.

_Oh God I've given her up. What if Party gets her now?,_ Ghoul stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom. He threw open the toilet lid and puked scotch and tar up into the toilet. He hadn't eaten anything which made the convulsions worse. When finished he laid down on the floor and fell asleep. It was hard to continuously keep his eyes closed but somehow he managed it.

*_*_*_*_*_*_

Party awoke to the sounds of sobs. By the time he could pull himself to look over, the sobs had ceased. There sat the one and only Stellar Zombie. Party didn't understand why she was crying. What, Ghoul? Party began to get up to give her a blanket. Stellar fluttered her eyes open and barely muttered a "Sorry." Party dismissed her, "C'mon, let's bring you to bed."  
"Party, I'm fine." Party shook his head, "No. No you aren't. Can I help? Please." Party pleaded as he helped Stellar to his bed. He wrapped her in a blanket, then laid beside her. Stellar looked at him with wonder, she didn't deserve him. She had been lying to them; well not lying. But definitely no telling the while truth. Stellar told Hollow about some of the torture of Jonny. She never ever would tell anyone what he actually did. For some reason she felt that she could trust Party. He was the leader of the Killjoys, so that counts for something, right? Stellar placed her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

"I think Ghoul is drunk." Party just glared at Stellar, "Ok. That doesn't explain why you are crying." Then Party thought, Maybe he told her how I felt… Stellar let one tear fall before she violently wiped it away with that back of her gloved hand, "My father was always drunk. He would beat on my mom." Party frowned, "I'm really sorry Stellar." Stellar dismissed it, "It's fine." Party met her eyes, the big brown doe eyes, "Is that all that is on your mind?" Stellar shook her head angrily, "Can I tell you everything? I have kept it in for so long, I don't think I can anymore." Party tilted her head up, "Stellar, what are you talking about? You know you can tell me anything. I am here for you." Stellar nodded, "I'm gonna have to start from the beginning." Party understood.

"When I was in middle school I was picked on, like every other kid. The names and blah blah blah. Not a big deal. I never had friends. Which was fine with me. I had my music, that was all I needed. One day, in seventh grade there was a new boy, Jonny." Stellar visibly shivered, but continued, "Jonny was great. We had liked the same things. We became best friends. I could trust him.  
One night I came home and my father was home, drunk. I tried to walk past him. He gave me the usual lecture, 'You're not good enough. Lesbian whore. I hate you.' All that stuff," Party was confused, Lesbian? What? Stellar saw the confused look, "I am not a lesbian. I am bisexual." Party nodded and Stellar continued, "But this time it was worse. Instead of the hits I saw blood. He was pissed. So I ran up to my room. I picked up the phone and called Jonny. I asked if I could go over to his house, of course I was. I snuck out of my room and ran to his house.

When I was there he asked if I needed to loosen up. I did. My father was beating my mom. And yes, we did call the police. My dad paid them off. We were quite rich. My mom tried to leave. He just found her and slammed her head against a wall. There was no escaping him," another tear fell from Stellar's eye. This time Party wiped it away, "so Jonny's house was the only place I could go. He told me her like me. I never liked anyone and no one ever liked me. So one thing led to another and we were on his bed. He got up when he took his shirt off and grabbed a bag. A bag of cocaine. I told him hell no. I went to leave and he pulled me back to the bed. He tied me down and forced the cocaine down my nose. So much white powder everywhere. It was terrible." Stellar paused again to regain composer. Party pulled her in close. This time, he let out a tear. The thought of seeing her tied down having coke pushed inside her made him shiver, but she continued, "Then he cut my jacket off. He saw the scars that were already there from me. From me cutting myself. He pulled a knife out and told me this 'Deeper you slut.' Then he took the knife to my arms and cut. He cut so fucking deep, Party. It was unbearable." Stellar pulled her arms out from under the blanket to show four purple reddish scars on each arm, "The ones I inflicted have faded, most of them. Jonny's—Jonny's hasn't." Party placed a kiss on her forehead, "Stellar, you're safe now."

Stellar looked at him and giggled, "I'm not done yet." Party gaped, and Stellar continued, "Jonny let me run. I ran and ran. I couldn't go back home. I lived in buses and at school. But what Jonny did got me addicted. So I went to the projects, to see if I could get some. The only way to get coke without money is sex. So yes, I fucked dudes for cocaine." Stellar cried in shame for a few minutes. She took some breaths, Party was speechless. Stellar, the tough, perfect, ass-kicking girl wasn't always tough, "I met a girl. She got me clean. She was my everything. Her name was Ana. She was the most important thing to me. I can never forget her. She brought me to her high school, which wasn't that bad. That was when I met her brother, Cade and his girlfriend, Lux. Or you know her as Hollow Firefly." Party was still speechless. "A few years later, Ana told me she wanted to be with me forever, so I guess she wanted to "marry" me. And I said yes. When Cade, Lux, Ana and I were at Cade's house, we wanted ice cream. So Cade and Ana went out to get some. That's when the bomb happened. Cade and Ana died. Me and Lux survived. Now I'm Stellar Zombie instead of Blake, and she's Hollow Firefly instead of Lux." Stellar sighed, "Thanks for listening Party. You're something else." Party laughed, "You are amazing Stellar. Wow… That was, um, sad. I am so sorry." Stellar smiled and fell asleep moments later, happy. For the first time in a while. A story never told in full. Never released from her lips. With it off her chest she didn't dream bad dreams that night. Only good ones with her and Party.

Hollow heard distant voices. In and out. In and out. Voices trying to tell her something. In and out. In and out.

"HOLLOW WAKE UP!" Hollow jolted awake to see Kobra leaning over her, hands on her body as if trying to shake her awake. Hollow looked around and didn't see anyone around except herself and Kobra. Kobra was petting her face, stroking her cheek. He looked around himself to check if anyone was around and then leaned in. He kissed her passionately until they needed to take a breath. _Breath._ The breathing turned into moaning and wanting. Longing. Hoping. Hollow felt ecstatic. Manipulated in a way that made her feel good and strong. Not in a way leukemia manipulated her. She felt wanted and needed. Hollow and Kobra meshed their bodies together as if two snakes intertwining together. _Pun intended,_ Hollow thought. She sighed and moaned and cried out softly. Kobra leaned into asking to enter her fragile body. Hollow jumped for a kiss as if letting Kobra know it was okay. And then the whole world vanished. Muscles clenched. And the moment was over. Hollow and Kobra started to laugh and then zipped his pants back up. Hollow hadn't even noticed them down.

Stellar woke up and noticed a faint smell coming from beneath the door. She groaned and threw her pillow over her head. _Wait a minute_, She thought. _This is Party's room._ She looked around and didn't see him anywhere near. Stellar closed her eyes again not wanting to get up. Wanting to sleep like she just had for the rest of her life. But then it hit her. That smell... she knew it from somewhere... Stellar threw the covers over to the other side of the bed and ran towards the bottom floor, pulling the door almost completely off its hinges. She ran to the "kitchen" and saw Party standing near a stove frying something. He had an apron on and was whistling or humming (or something inbetween) to "Girlfriend In A Coma" by The Smiths. _Fucking Morrisey_, Stellar thought as she went and looked over his shoulder at the juicy, crispy bacon frying deliciously in the pan. She could taste the grease in her mouth as she inhaled the smell of the fryed pork. Party picked up an already finished piece sitting on the counter nearby and fed it to Stellar. He hadn't said a word. Nothing about the night before. Stellar opened her mouth and bit down on the crispy sensation.

"Mmmmmmm!" Stellar crowed with delight. Party started to laugh and Stellar gave him a huge side hug and screamed, "Your the best Party! Where would I be without you?" The side hug didn't feel awkward like most side hugs did. It felt right. Like no hug could ever be wrong with Party.

"Well take some bacon and eat it fast. We roll outta here to BL/IND in about 30 minutes. The others are already awake but are refusing to come downstairs." Party changed the audience he was talking to, "GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Kobra and Hollow walked into the kitchen. They both looked dishelved. Stellar knew what was going on. She didn't like it. Not one bit. Kobra squealed in delight. "BACON!" Hollow passed it off muttering something about not liking bacon. Everyone in the room gaped at her, even Jet Star who had just turned the corner into the kitchen, had his mouth wide open.

"What? You guys are looking at me like I killed someone... " Hollow tried laughing it off. Kobra walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, "You are an absolute fucking nut, babe. But I love you sooooo much!" At that point he spread his arms as far as he could and everyone laughed, except Stellar. She didn't trust him. Not with Hollow. Stellar loved Hollow too much to let anything happen to her. Hollow pissed her off sometimes but she was like a younger sister. Stellar had to protect her.

At that moment Fun Ghoul walked in. His hair was frizzed and messy. His eyes wore bags like the local bag lady and he was going through a SERIOUS fucking hangover. Everyone stopped talking or moving when he came around the corner. Ghoul looked across at his crowd and mentioned something no one understood. He walked behind Party, grabbing a piece of bacon, and sat opposite Stellar.

"How are you Starlight?" Ghoul looked at Stellar continuing to eat his bacon.

_He doesn't remember anything does he?,_ Stellar thought. She knew the routine. Party turned around when Ghoul looked over at him following Stellar's gaze. Party finished frying all the bacon. He dumped the grease into a bucket and asked Jet to dump it in the desert sand out back. Party took his apron off and offered everyone another piece of bacon. Party went over to Stellar and asked if she wanted one.

"No thanks..." Stellar murmured. Ghoul jumped up, screaming "SHIT", he walked down the hallway. Halfway down he started back and said, "I'm gonna go get ready. I hope everyone's not pissed at me." Then he smiled. He smiled that brilliant smile. Only one man could smile a smile like that. No one else in the world could muster something so beautiful and authentic.

The whole world had just stopped. Fun Ghoul walks in the room and everyone just _STOPS._ They needed to get ready to leave but no one was moving. No one was making a step or anything. Kobra's patience level ran out and he picked up Hollow and carried her into a room and you could hear shuffling of getting their stuff ready. _Ya never know what else they're doing,_ Stellar thought. She hated herself for doubting Kobra but she couldn't trust him. She didn't know hin and couldn't judge whether or not to trust him so she did what she always did. She didn't trust him.

Jet Star had already exited the room. Stellar felt bad for no one ever being there for Jet. She got up and went to follow Jet but something caught her eye. Party was staring out into space standing over the "kitchen" sink. No movement. No blinking. No talking. "Party?" Party jerked almost as if waking up. He hesitated and looked around. Party started to blush and then quickly exited the room. Again. No talking. Kobra walked back in and screamed, "TIME TO GO!" Stellar never had time to talk to Jet and later on would wish she had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Finally_, They all thought once Party, Kobra, Ghoul, Jet, Hollow, and Stellar reached their BL/IND destination. They parked their car far from view hoping that the Dracs would never see their car. That was their baby. Their pride and joy. Their life-force. The reason they've made it so far. That car... was GOD! They hopped out of the car and Party started to go over the plan:

"Kobra you're in charge of Hollow. Make sure she's alright. Never let her out of sight. Sorry Hollow..." Hollow waved it off. Party continued, "Jet and Ghoul you're with me. And Stellar, you can follow whoever." Stellar waltzed over to Kobra and Hollow. She didn't trust Kobra enough with Hollow. Party knew she would go with them. Make it even. "Okay Ghoul, Jet and I will go to find the cure while Hollow, Kobra, and Stellar fight off the Dracs. My group will raid in through the entrance closest to where the supply is over on the east side. You guys raid the west to distract us from the Dracs. Got it?" The group nodded in agreement. Ghoul didn't nod or say anything, reluctant to make Party happy.

"Let's go in."

Darkness... no sound... The Killjoys progressed slowly, concentrating on every small sound or detail. Kobra, Hollow, and Stellar from west, the others from east. No noise. Everything would go according to plan. Until,

_COUGH!_

Hollow had coughed. Then the lights flipped on. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of Dracs stood staring at Kobra and them. Stellar looked at Hollow, an evil glimmer in both her eyes but Hollow could see a look of wanting Hollow to stay alive, and maybe Party. Hollow knew Stellar to well to not see that potray through her eyes.

Kobra started it. He shot once at a Drac, instantly killing it, as he made his way over to another Drac he kicked in the stomach. The Drac doubled over in pain clinging to its front as Kobra brought both his hands down onto his bare skull. Blood spurted from everywhere and onto Kobra's pants. He wiped his hands and moved to the next one. Stellar was fighting as well as Hollow but it seemed as if Stellar was fighting for the both of them. Hollow continued to lean over and cough. Or she would fall suddenly, losing her footing, Stellar was already getting tired because fighting for the both of them was not an easy task. "KOBRA!" Stellar looked over. And there was Kobra. On the ground.

Sirens wailed around Party, Ghoul, and Jet collapsing onto them like a fallen mountain. Party fell back as a Drac jumped in front of him forcing him down. Ghoul looked at behind and thought, _Damn he could die. I could let him die._ Ghoul ran over and took a machete stabbing the Drac right through the skull. The Drac fell to the side of Party releasing his grip as the death hit him instantly. Ghoul extended his hand and took it graciously. _Fuck, the one person I hate and he just fucking saved my life,_ Party didn't want to hate Ghoul but what he did... A Drac fell out of nowhere leading a group of Dracs. Their ugly, indistinguishable, masked faces clad in a design so bland that Party wanted to kick each and every mask off to stab each Drac in the face skin on.

Ghoul positioned himself back to back with Party like every other battle they fought. Just because they "hated" each other didn't mean formations and battle tactics didn't apply. Jet moved from side to side covering for if Kobra was there. Party and Ghoul spun around covering basis for North and South. From time to time they would save Jet's ass. Soon they woke up from their violent daze and realized all the Dracs were dead. At least the ones in that squad. This gave enough time to clean the knives, switch ray guns, wipe their brows, and take a lot of breaths. After Party finished his switching, cleaning, wiping, and breathing he went to go thank Ghoul for his fucking saving his ass. But then Ghoul shouted,

"JET WATCH OUT!" Party looked at that moment to see Jet turn around and face the unseeing eyes of a Drac mask. In a split second a ray shot when straight through Jet's abdomen. Blood everywhere dripping crimson, Jet fell down in pain.

Stellar saw Kobra on the ground and didn't know what to do. "What the fuck guys I can't be fighting on my own!" Stellar screamed. She hissed in frustration. Dracs were coming at every side of her. Stellar ran over to Kobra and forced him to wake up. "WAKE UP YOU BASTARD! WAKE UP!" Kobra jumped up like a boy woken from a wet dream. "Get your ass over here and help me fight you wimpy ass!" Kobra snarled and stood up. He saw Hollow leaning against a post and ran to help her.

"SHE'LL BE FINE YOU PUSSY GET OVER HERE!" Kobra twitched at the words that were being said to him. He almost didn't oblige but saw the Dracs were multiplying like rabbits stuck in a cell with nothing to do but fuck _all the time_. Kobra ran over to help Stellar and they fought. Hand to hand combat. Ray gun combat. If the word combat's in it, they were doing it. Stellar ran up to a Drac who had been annoyingly trying to flank her and put her hands to his neck wrapping tightly around his thin, medicated neck choking the medicated life force out of him.

Kobra was impressed and congratulated her on her skills when the Drac fell to the ground. "Yeah whatever." Stellar muttered as she pushed past him to go see how Hollow was doing. Kobra didn't know what kind of problem Stellar had with him but he didn't think about it long as the next wave of Dracs came running toward them. "LUX!" Kobra was startled by the use of a name he didn't know. He looked behind him to see Hollow being carried away by two masked demons.

Party and Ghoul ran over to help Jet. Party made sure to catch Jet before his head hit the ground to avoid anymore pain for him. Jet's afro gleamed with bushiness and prosperity. Ghoul started to gently stroke the big man's 'fro. Jet looked up into their eyes. Party felt regret. his current thoughts were at that moment Jet looked in his eyes:

_1. Why must something bad always happen to me?_  
_2. This is bad for all the killjoys._  
_3. We never included him or gave him credit. Poor Ray. Poor poor Ray. _  
_4. His real name is Ray. _  
_5. All the times he was there and he fought for me. All the times I gave him shit and he didn't hate me._  
_6. Ghoul and I can't hate each other. He's just as much my brother as Kobra is._  
_7. I don't wanna lose him. But I don't want to forgive him._  
_8. I want a nice good hot cup of Starbucks coffee._  
_9. "You can stand under my umbrella, under my umbrella-ella-ella."_  
_10. WAKE UP JET! NO DON'T GO TO SLEEP!_

Party lightly slapped Jet's cheek to keep him awake. Ghoul let a tear down on Jet's chest and Party watched as the tear rolled up to his neck and collapsed towards the side that Party was on. Party sniffled trying to keep strong for his best friend. He needed to STAY STRONG.

"Hey Gee?" Jet used Party's real name. It was like he needed to say his name before he joined the Black Parade. _SHUT UP! HE'LL BE FINE!_ "Remember that time on tour when the cameraman found the porn under my bed?" Party and Ghoul both sighed out a laugh. 'O the memories. 'Well Gee I wanted you to know that..." Here he gulped down another mouthful of blood that he didn't want to cough up. "That those were Frank's." Ghoul laughed and continued to stroke his hair. Party looked over at Ghoul and they flashed a smile. Their subconscious letting loose of all hate that had ever passed between them. They both looked down as they heard Jet take a breath. The Black Parade had invited Ray Toro to join them in their march across heaven.


	12. Chapter 12

**All rape scenes written by my best friend. Not me. Thanks!**

**Chapter 12**

Party and Ghoul snuck up and around the corridor avoiding the Dracs and such. They were making their way to the room that Party KNEW there was leukemia medicine in. The doubt was gone. Ghoul had dragged Jet's body behind a pile of crates. Party and Ghoul would come back later to get Jet but the extra weight couldn't be holding them back. Party saw it. Around the corner...

BOOM!

Stellar ran. She wouldn't stop. She didn't care about Kobra. About Dracs. About dying. She needed to save Hollow. Nothing could detain her.

Stellar lunged towards the still-frame body in the hands of the two Dracs. She took their hands pounded them together and threw them across the room. Hollow fell, a useless life form. Stellar dropped to her knees as Kobra caught up to them both. Stellar felt a tear fall from her eye as she felt for Hollow's pulse. _You cry once and now you can't stop you wimp,_ Stellar thought to herself. But she couldn't stop the tears. Kobra emanated a wince and a sniffle. Trying to be the tough guy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Well done Stellar Zombie. Or should I call you Blake?" Stellar felt her tears stop as her face scrunched up in anger. She clenched her hands into fists and felt the anger surfacing to her physical being. She knew that voice. Everyone did. Now all Stellar needed to do was to silence that voice forever.

Ghoul flew back hitting the wall directly behind him. His oxygen rushed out of him like a hurricane wind had just swept through his entire body. He felt like a brick had fallen on his bare chest. He was pretty sure all digestive organs were damaged. He went to stand up and felt this utter pain emanate from his balls like a very long painful erection. His heart beat a mile a minute and he had to rub his eyes before he could see again.

Party lay a few feet ahead of him. The bomb had seem to blow up closer to him creating a worse- WAY WORSE- aftershock for Party. "PARTY!" Ghoul screamed over the ringing in his ear and head. Ghoul went to run but fell down collapsing onto himself. His ankle was definitely sprained. Party seemed to walk fine but his head was spinning a mile a minute. There was no way to get up to get each other. If Ghoul could only just crawl a little further they could touch. Party stood up and started to walk towards the fallen body of Fun Ghoul but fell down in about 5 steps. They were closer now. Talking was the only thing either could manage the energy for. But there was nothing to talk about.

"Do you remember that *cough cough* magic trick you used to do?" Party's voice had gotten raspier and hoarse. Not something good for a singer to have.

Ghoul laughed. "YOU WATCHING THIS MOTHERFUCKER! YOU WATCHING THIS!" He pretended to blow a paper out of his hand. "IT'S MAGIC!" Ghoul and Party laughed uncontrollably but not for long because soon their ribs and chests couldn't take the pain any longer.

"I remember those days," Ghoul started but had to continue in spurts for breathing was becoming a serious issue. "When we had no clothes or food. The chances of taking a shower were like the chances of finding a million bucks." Ghoul gulped down bile and what he thought tasted a bit like blood, but he couldn't be sure.

Party looked over at Ghoul and said, "Frank, I love you. I'm sorry we ended up like this. I just wanted you to know that you are the greatest friend I could ever have. I could never do better than you." Ghoul smiled and giggled, "Same to you Gerard. You're my brother." They continued to smile and giggle and talk. Not realizing what lied in front of them.

Stellar kept her eyes down. No need to make eye contact or show respect. Korse didn't deserve that. She looked down at Hollow only focusing on her, herself, and Kobra. "You and me are so alike Stellar. You're smart, witty, beautiful. I'm smart, witty, HANDSOME." Korse leaned down and whispered the word in her ear licking the inside of her ear to make sure she knew he wasn't kidding. Stellar spat at his shoes and refused eye contact once again.

"Never touch me again." Stellar tried to keep her voice calm and it surprisingly worked. Stellar was even surprised at herself. _Calm and collected._ She thought. _Calm and collected._ Stellar looked back down at Hollow and could hear Kobra's deep breathing. Loud and obnoxious and overly annoying she wanted to smack his lungs right out of his body. Korse wasn't getting what he wanted the easy way.

"Are you going to answer me and be nice to me? WHERE ARE PARTY AND GHOUL?" Stellar ignored him like she had done to everyone all her life. Korse was annoyed, she could tell. "Fine Stellar, have it your way."

Stellar felt a whack at the side of her head and a muffled "STELLAR!" as she fell down asleep. Silently, effortlessly asleep.

Party and Ghoul lied there in the dark. Someone had turned off the lights. They heard footsteps. Sudden clinks and clanks and flips and flops. Neither Party nor Ghoul could tell whether it was one or the other. Party wanted to reach out with his voice to Ghoul but knew that the men would find them by their voice.

"I wanted to rape that little slutty whore. I need some fucking redemption!" This man had a deep voice. Certainly not a Drac considering he felt sexual longing. _Who were they talking about? Please not Stellar...,_ Party would shout right then and let them kill him if it was Stellar.

"I hope he uses those yummy, cunt cuffs on her wrists to break open all those fucking scars." This other man had a higher voice, like he was a bit younger than the other man.

"She wants us to believe her real name is 'Stellar Zombie'! What a bitch!" The man with the deeper voice scooped into a crack in his voice at the last word.

Stellar woke up. Dazed and confused. She wanted out far from here. And then she saw it all. Held in the air she looked down to see her feet off the ground.

"KOBRA!" Kobra Kid had to leave her for a moment. He knew it was dangerous, but he needed to get to Stellar Zombie. Korse turned, still a firm grip on Stellar, he aimed at Kobra Kid, ready to fire. Stellar didn't trust or (necassarily like) Kobra, but she still wanted to help him. So she kicked Exterminator Korse. Well being Korse, that didn't really help. He just shot at Kobra, but missed. Kobra jumped out of the way, barely making it.

"C'mon whore." Korse bound Stellar's hands and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Stellar was thrashing around, she was petite but still very strong. The Exterminator was stronger.

"Where-"

"Shut up." Korse threw her down on a medical table. Korse wasted no time with small talk, _Here we go again._ She had endured rape three other times, from her father. But this... This was Korse. Who knows how sick he was. She quickly found out. Korse pulled out things. Things she would rather not ever see. Korse dangled cuffs from his finger tips, "See these? If you don't obey me, or answer me, I press this button," Korse held up a pen like button, "knives will come out slashing your wrists." Korse pushed the button. And just as he said, four little daggers flew out of the sides, slicing whatever was in the possession Stellar shuddered, "Try me." Korse lept over to her and immedietly snapped the cuffs on pulling down his plain grey pants, "Question one. Location of Doctor Death Defying?" Stellar smirked, "I'll see you in hell Korse." Korse chuckled and his thumb hovered over the button, "Is that your answer?" Stellar smiled wide, Korse slammed his thumb on the button.

_Screams._ Stellar had slit her wrists, yes. This was different.

_Jonny! Please stop! Jonny no! Jonny dug the dagger into her skin. Slicing threw tendons, veins and touching bone. He shoved a straw into her nose and inserted cocaine, "Jo-" She couldn't talk. The white powder was everywhere. Fuck. I'm a cocaine whore. Jonny jabbed the knife back into her arm. "Please!" Jonny smirked, "I see, you want more you slut?" Blake shook her head violently, "Too bad." He put the straw back into her nose, shoving the cocaine further down her nose. Jonny threw her right arm down. He moved onto her left-_

Korse slapped her, "Stay with me slut!" Stellar had blacked out now. She opened her eyes to find she was flipped on her stomach, and Korse was thrusting into her. Korse grabbed her sleek red and black hair and tugged her head back aggresivaly, "Keep you eyes open!" He hit the button.

_Blood._ That was the last thing she saw.

Party felt tears trickle down his cold cheek. The coldness of the cement floor was seeping into the veins of Party's cheeks. He thought of Stellar and her gorgeous high cheekbones. He closed his eyes to imagine her and him. Imagine what their first time would be like. But all he could imagine was Korse pushing into her and he wanted to let out a sob, but did not want to give in.

Ghoul had a face of rage that if looks could kill, those men would be dead. Ghoul and Party were just out of sight, right in the men's blind spots. No one would find them, as long as they stayed quiet. Party wanted to reach out at Ghoul but knew that right now was not the time.

Party felt like dying. If Stellar was getting raped how would they ever get intimate? He wasn't trying to be selfish but... she had wanted it to. He wanted to settle with her forever. If marriage was around, he would want it with her. Party would love her no matter if she had been raped or not, I mean it had happened before. But this time it was new and fresh, as well as old memories coming back to haunt her. He wanted the best for her but now she wouldn't be the same. If she lived... _She better live,_ Party thought. But did he want her too? He couldn't keep thinking. It was hurting his brain. The words and thoughts were piercing his brain. Again he wanted to die. And he also wanted to know why Ghoul was finally getting up...

Korse reached his climax when he looked down, "Stellar Zombie? Blake?" Korse laughed, "Very funny, playing dead." Korse pulled out of her and flipped Stellar over. She was gone. Completely out of it. She lost too much blood. "Damn it." Korse flipped open his walkie-talkie, "Get a medic in here. ASAP."

_"Yes."_

A Medic Drac fluung the doors open. He saw Stellar, he knew what to do. He patched her up real quickly, "She should be ready in a minute for more interrigation." Korse nodded and sent him out.

"You here that Blake? Your mine." Stellar opened her eyes. Why can't I just fucking die! DIE DAMN IT! Please... "Help me Party..."

Korse couldn't hold a smile back, "Party? As in Party Poison. Hmm. Leverage. I like it." Stellar immediatly regretted her words. Korse would use Party against her. Fuck.

Korse lapped the cuffs back on her. He moved them up her arm more. Now the killer cuffs were cutting more in the elbow area, "Listen. All I want is some information on safe houses. That's it. Kill a few Rebels and we can spare you." Stellar laughed, actually laughed out loud, "No. You're gonna use me. Turn me into a Drac and pass me around like a piece of meat for the other sadists to rape me. I know BL/ind, Korse. I know it all too well." Korse nodded, "You're right." He pressed it. Stellar squealed. Fuck. Korse took long quick strides back to the medical table, and flipped her over. Well, if I'm gonna die, might as well make it fun... Stellar smiled, "Hey Korse baby, why couldn't you get a bed. Like this would be fucking awesome with a king sized tempurpedic. And why-" Korse cut her off with another slice, "Shut up. I don't wanna hear your pathetic voice." Korse lubbed himself up, and began to thrust. Stellar closed her eyes.

_"No! Dad ple-" Her father cut her off with a slap, "I don't wanna hear you lesbian voice again."_

Stellar opened her eyes again. Korse was still at it, causing blood, That is gonna hurt in the morning. The darkness around her felt so welcoming. She wanted it.

_Slice_

The cuffs brought her back to reality, "What is your name?" Stellar thrashed around, "Stellar," She spit up blood, "Zombie." Korse hit the button. Stellar Zombie lookedd at her arms. The bone. Fuck. The bo- Her thought was cut off with her vomiting. Korse laughed, "Weak stomach, pussy?' Stellar smiled a bloody smile at him, "No. I'm allergic to sadistic rapists. Sorry..."

"I want you to say your name." He pressed the button and slid back into her. It wasn't about pleasure anymore for him. He wanted her to suffer.

"Why?"

"GIVE ME YOUR NAME!" Korse pressed the button repeatedly and thrusted faster, "BLAKE! BLAKE JOHNSON!" Korse smiled, but kept thrusting.

_Wack_

The door flung open. Korse froze, still inside Stellar. There was Kobra Kid and Hollow Firefly standing (Hollow was hunched) in the doorway, ray guns drawn, "Burn in hell Korse." Kobra took the shot. He fired repeatedly at The Exterminator. Korse fell, bringing Stellar with him onto the floor. Kobra sat Hollow down and ran to Stellar.

Stellar flinched. She was laying on the cold floor, naked, in killer handcuffs, with a dead mans dick inside her. She didn't look up. The darkness welcomed her.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Party looked over at Ghoul grasping his leg as he wobbled his way to the two men guarding the door.

Kobra tapped Stellar's face lightly, "C'mon Stellar. Stay with us." Stellar fluttered her eyes open and smiled, "Take care of her. She needs a good guy in her life. Got it lover boy? Or I swear, I'll kill you myself." She chuckled, but stopped from the pain. Kobra shook his head, "Listen Stellar, you're gonna be fine." Kobra turned to Hollow, "Are you gonna call someone!? Or stand there!?" Hollow looked at Kobra wide eyed, "Sorry I was throwing up!" Kobra removed his jacket hastily and wrapped her up in the red leather jacket, "Thank—" She was cut off by the deep black sleep…


	13. Chapter 13

**This whole chapter was written by my best friend :)**

**Chapter 13**

Kobra was running with Stellar bouncing around in his arms, "Stay with us. C'mon Stellar." Hollow was limping behind Kobra clearly jealous of all the attention Stellar was getting from her boyfriend. A light flashed by Hollow, "Fuck! Dracs!" Kobra ran ahead and placed Stellar behind a wall, "Please don't let them get you. Don't go get welcomed into the Black Parade…" Kobra laid her head down gently.

"Hollow! Fight!"

Hollow kept pausing to throw up. Kobra was getting irritated, "C'mon Hollow, just a little longer." Hollow nodded and kept on. Kobra leapt over to the Drac that was approaching Stellar. He jumped on its back and stuck it in a choker hold, "Fuck you Dracs." He snapped its neck., "Stellar! You alright!?" No answer. Fuck. "Stellar!?" No answer. Kobra rounded the corner Stellar was in the same spot, "Stellar…?" Kobra knelt beside her and felt her pulse. Kobra sighed. Nothing. He picked up her lifeless body and motioned for Hollow to follow. Hollow Firefly had by now killed all the Dracs.

"Kobra? What happened?" Kobra shook his head, "Just keep going. We have to get to the Trans Am." Hollow threw up again, "Hollow! Suck it up!" Hollow shivered. The love of her life was losing sympathy for her. Fuck.

"Kobra, please. What happened?" Kobra snapped, "The goddamn Trans Am is right there! Get in. Take care of her. I'm going to go find Party, Ghoul, and Jet." Hollow grabbed Kobra's shoulder, "What is wrong!?" Kobra turned again, "Stellar has no pulse. OK!? Happy? Now take care of her." Hollow broke out in an endless stream of sobs.

Hollow dragged Stellar's limp body into the prized Trans Am, "I'm so sorry Blake. It is my fault. Blake please…"

Kobra made contact, "Party! C'mon! Did you get the meds?" Party adjusted his hold on Jet, "Yeah. Lets go." Kobra glanced at Jet, "What…?" Party shed a single tear, "He walks with The Patient now." Kobra nodded, "I hope Ray finds peace."

Party opened the back right door of the Trans Am. He saw Stellar, wrapped in Kobra's jacket, "What the hell?" Kobra shook his head, "Korse. He raped her, Party. He tortured her. I killed him. Party I'm sorry." Party placed Jet Star's body on the floor, "Is she ok?" Kobra shook his head and let out a tear, "She walks with Ray and The Patient." Party and Ghoul stood in shock. Party went around and sat in the seat and placed Stellar's head in his lap. He stroked her hair and cried, "It's ok Blake. You're gonna be fine…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Arriving late back at the diner, Party carried Stellar in. Drops of watery tears fell on top of Stellar's chest just missing her head because her head was hanging limply over Party's right arm. Party felt Stellar slipping from his grasp so he lightly shook her up and moved his arms and grazed over Stellar's butt. She twitched from the pain that even a slight touch could incinerate. Party felt bad but then thought, _Maybe she's awake_. But then her breathing slowed again. Party frowned again at her breathing. _Be alive Stellar. COME ON WAKE UP!_ Party yelled at Stellar in his head. He had thought that he had said it aloud but then realized no one heard it.

Kobra came in carrying Hollow right behind him. Kobra laid her down on the couch and hoped the medicine would work soon. He took part of the blame for Stellar. He was the one who had pushed the invasion. He was the one who didn't help her. It was his _entire_ fault. Hollow was the reason why he hadn't killed himself yet. If she died, he died. _Entirely._

Ghoul had already laid Jet Star's body down on Jet's mass of blankets they all called a bed. Ghoul was watching Hollow for any sign of activity. _Ooo big words_, Ghoul thought and he giggled. But quickly went to the Mikeyway face. Stern and controlled he tried holding back his laughter. It wasn't that he thought any of this was funny, but something... _something_ was. He wanted to burst out laughing though. He needed to just fucking laugh.

Party laid Stellar down on his bed in his room. He sat next to her on the side of the bed. He had stopped crying. He guessed that maybe he had run out of tears to shed. Kobra walked in the room letting Ghoul watch Hollow. Party looked up at Kobra resentment and anger rising up in his eyes.

"What do you want Mikey?" Kobra started, startled at the use of his pre-boom name. Party NEVER did that. Kobra stammered and stuttered, "I... uh... was wondering... "Kobra motioned his hands towards Stellar, hoping Party would understand what he was trying to say."You wanna know if she's going to be okay?" Party snorted. "YOU... WANNA KNOW... IF SHE'S GOING TO BE OKAY?" At this point Party's voice and body had risen and he started walking forward toward Kobra. "You little sonofabitch..." Party ran towards Kobra and punched him square in the face. Party ran out towards Hollow just as she was waking up. He started to scream, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU AND YOUR STUPID DISEASE. YOU KILLED KOBRA AND STELLAR. YOU!" Party's voice cracked at the last word, he was sobbing. Ghoul stared down at the floor so no one would see him crying for Stellar. Kobra felt guilty and stunned. He didn't know what to do. Hollow was wide awake now and crying almost as much as Party. Kobra could tell Hollow felt guilty. Just after Party stormed back into his room slamming the door behind him he felt the pain in his face start to surface.

Kobra went and laid down next to Hollow and wished he could just die then and there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Stellar woke up and saw Party sitting on the side of her bed. She instantly smiled and tried sitting up in bed. But the pain brought her back to reality. Party was sleeping and she tried to make sure she didn't wake him. _Poor guy was probably up all night,_ Stellar thought to herself. Stellar went to get out and stand by the bed but her legs couldn't find where to position and land. Stellar sighed and laid back down. All the memories that had flashed and been remembered. All the pain she went through. It wouldn't go away. It took 5 years to get over. And this time was worse. Worse than ever before. She had thought she was okay but nothing was really okay.

Kobra woke up and saw Hollow staring down at her hands. Kobra sighed and shifted to hold Hollow more. Comfort her. He wanted her to know he was there and he didn't want to show pain or guilt because he didn't want to scare her. Kobra didn't need that now. Kobra stroked her hair and hummed, "The First Day of My Life" by Bright Eyes. Hollow half-smiled and leaned back into Kobra. No words needed to be said for him to understand her. And vice-versa. _She's my soul mate. It's her._, Kobra thought. As this though raced through his head, Hollow leaned up and kissed his lips gently and thoroughly. Leaning into the kiss, but not too much as to lead Kobra on. Just enough to say, _I love you and I want this to last forever._ Hollow and Kobra both wanted it to last forever. Forever and always.

Party woke up a little after Stellar, but he didn't know that. All he saw was Stellar not there like he left her in his bed. _Fuck my life,_ Party wanted to scream. No, he needed to stay calm and go find her. What if she was kidnapped? He had told himself he wouldn't fall asleep when she was sleeping for fear of that. He broke his promise to her. He hadn't kept her safe.

Party got up and walked quietly and slowly out of his room to avoid any of the kidnappers seeing him. What he saw made him gasp with happiness and finally let go of the breath he was holding. Stellar was lying in a chair talking to Fun Ghoul. As he laid his eyes on her she took a long drag from her smoke and laughed out the smoke that had entered her lungs at a joke Ghoul had said. Kobra and Hollow were awake but not saying anything. _Damn, I hit my brother._ Party saw Kobra's black eye and sprained nose. He felt bad. It wasn't really his fault but… he couldn't let it go. Party pretended to be nonchalant when he went to join the group. Party went and sat next to Ghoul and everyone got quiet and looked at him when he sat down.

"What?" Party asked quizzically. Kobra looked away quickly. _He's afraid of me… please don't be afraid of me Kobra. I love you man._ Ghoul pat Party on the back, "Welcome back man. Welcome back." Party looked down now remembering. Had someone fixed his leg? Had someone fixed Ghoul's leg? Party looked over at where Ghoul's leg had been bruised and battered. Ghoul smiled and breathed out a laugh, "Kobra fixed it. He fixed your leg while you were sleeping." Party looked at Kobra and hoped that Kobra could read kindness and thanks through his eyes. Kobra shrugged his shoulders, "No biggy. You're my big brother. I'd do anything for you." Party automatically got up and hugged his brother.

"Thank you so much." Party kissed Kobra's forehead.

"Hey, lay off. He's my man." Party looked down at Hollow and saw Hollow's joking smile. Party wanted to hate her. But somehow as much as he blamed, her he couldn't hate her. Hollow had listened to him, she was a sister to him.

Party knew what he needed to do. Inexplicably, he stood up and walked over to Stellar who was looking past everyone in her own world. He didn't want to fuck her. He didn't want to be her boyfriend. Screw if marriage wasn't real anymore. Who needs a damn certificate?

Party collapsed onto one knee in front of Stellar and looked up to see her surprised expression.

The longest minute he would ever endure.

**Stellar's POV**

**_60 Seconds_**

I looked down at Party and I knew his pre-boom name. I knew it so why not use it? I mean I wanted to be his detonator but I don't know if I could with all that had happened.

_Could I?_

I knew this was the longest moment he would ever be put through.

_**50 Seconds**_

I have a litte more time. Just a bit more time to think about it. I looked over at my cigarette and flicked it to the ground and squashed it. If I said no then my relationship would be like that. Squashed.

_**40 Seconds**_

I want to be with you Gerard. Forever and ever. No more lies. No more tears. No more watches. No more going out to raid. Just lying here in this diner with you forever. I love you so much. I really do.

_**30 Seconds**_

Damn I was just raped in the ass why would I want to be married? RAPED IN THE ASS. Wait... abouthalf way through the thinking process. Shit.

_**20 Seconds**_

This is it. You have to choose Blake. You need to focus on the good in front of you. That man in front of you. He is beautiful and amazing and loves you for you. Don't give that up. You deserve him.

_**10 Seconds**_

You dont deserve him. You do. You don't. You do. You don't. You do. You don't. You do. You don't. You do. You don't. Oh shit. You have to choose.

**_0 Seconds_**

"I do."

**Hollow POV**

Now you know. You know it all from beginning to end. Except there is no end. Not anymore. There are only moments and monuments in life. And this was one of them. But the knock on the door would strike another...

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. It's my first one and I really hope you guys liked it. Feedback is recommended!**


End file.
